Through the Glass Wall
by BardsofDarkness
Summary: 11/4 DAY! Vexen and Marluxia become lovers seperated by a glass mirror. Based off "Draw with me". BY: Deleterious A.


I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

Marluxia and Vexen belong to Square-Enix

The story belongs to "Draw With Me". Look it up on you tube!

**- - - - -**

**Through the Glass Wall**

- - - - -

Vexen lived in a small town. The only world he knew of consisted of a small town, plains, and a glass wall that blocked his world from another. For days on end, when he was done with work in the small town, he'd travel to the glass wall, in attempt to find a way through. But each time he's tried, he couldn't find his way through. To the point of giving up. This was going to be his last trip to the wall.

The blonde man looked up at the glass wall, which seemed to ascend up to the clouds. No way over, as usual. Vexen glanced off to the side, finally deciding to travel along the wall, in search for a hole. Walking along the wall, and letting a hand run along it, he kept his eyes on the wall, searching.

He paused, seeing something, a drawing on the glass. That wasn't there before. He slowly looked around; the first thing to catch his eye, something that wasn't there before, was something pink. Another person? The pink haired person glanced over at Vexen, and that's when Vexen knew, this person was on the other side of this wall. Anxious, Vexen ran over to where the other person was.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Vexen called out, only to see the pink haired person raise a brow, and cupped a hand by his ear, symbolizing he couldn't hear Vexen. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He yelled again, but the pink haired person shook their head, unable to hear. Vexen frowned, and glanced at the other's hand. The person was holding a marker, or chalk of some sort. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a marker and wrote on the glass, "Can you write?"

The pink haired person raised their hand, and wrote down "yes" as a reply.

Vexen smiled, writing "was that you who drew the picture?"

"Yes. Can you draw?"

Vexen nodded, and drew a picture of the person before him. But the person raised a brow, and stared at it. When Vexen noticed this, his smile crumpled, and he wrote, "What's wrong?"

What the person responded made Vexen blush from embarrassment. "I'm… not female." Vexen quickly scribbled out the picture he drew, and wrote "Sorry". Vexen glazed up at the other, and saw the pink haired male giggle and write, "My name is Marluxia!"

"Vexen…" Vexen replied on the glass wall.

- - - - -

Vexen returned to this mirror, meeting Marluxia at the mirror every day to converse through writing. As the weeks past, and winter started to draw near, the two were sitting by the mirror, and Marluxia's chalk was running low. Marluxia gazed down at the small stub of chalk, then looked up at Vexen, placing his hand on the glass. Vexen blinked, before reaching up and pressing his hand against the glass, over where Marluxia put his hand.

But Marluxia was upset, and lowered his hand, taking the chalk to the wall and wrote in his usual fancy cursive, "It's cold…"

Vexen frowned, looking down. He heard a small bit of scratching from the mirror, the sound that usual came from it when they wrote. He glanced up, and blushed at the message. "I want to be with you, Vexen." Vexen smiled softly, and raised the marker.

"Marluxia, we are with each other. Just… there's glass between us."

Marluxia growled, and screamed something to himself, something Vexen could not hear. But what Vexen could hear was the sounds of Marluxia's fists colliding to the glass. Marluxia was trying to break through!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vexen screamed, pressing his hands against the window as he could easily see Marluxia's knuckles turn red and bleed. But through all the punching, the sound of cracking was heard, causing Vexen to step back. Marluxia was breaking through? Wasn't this glass unbreakable?! Vexen backed away more, watching as the glass shattered.

Vexen could almost hear Marluxia's voice yelling "Vexen!", but the sounds of the broken glass shooting back to the wall, fixing itself and destroying Marluxia's right hand in the process was enough to make Vexen doubt that's what he truly heard. When the glass fixed itself, Vexen hurried and pressed against the mirror, trying to see if Marluxia was okay. Marluxia wasn't…

- - - - -

A few days later, they were by the wall once more. Vexen, healthy as always, while Marluxia's right arm was bandaged. Marluxia was greeted by the message "Are you alright…?" Marluxia looked up at Vexen, and nodded, seeing Vexen add another message to Vexen, "Do you want to draw with me?" Marluxia frowned, letting a tear slip as he replied….

"I can't anymore." Marluxia wrote, losing his cursive, and writing like a small child would.

It made both of them cry that night.

- - - - -

Marluxia returned to the glass the next morning, blinking slowly as he saw Vexen sitting on the other side of the mirror, a blanket wrapped around him. That wasn't what made him blink though, it was the fact there was a box on Marluxia's side of the mirror, along with the three drawn words. "For you, Marly."

Vexen watched as Marluxia walked over, and sat down, opening the box with his only hand. Marluxia was curious on what it was, up until the point the box opened. A flashback of everything ran through his head, before he could reach, and back away a bit. Inside that box was an arm, Vexen's right arm. He heard scratching on the mirror, and looked up with wide eyes, fearing what was going on.

Above the previous message, another was written, and Marluxia understood why Vexen did such an act. And that message was:

"Talk to me."


End file.
